elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cold Flame of Agnon
The Cold Flame of Agnon is a quest given by Sheogorath after completing both "Addiction" and "The Lady of Paranoia." Background Sheogorath reveals that the real reason the Hero is in the Shivering Isles is to stop the Greymarch by becoming the new Sheogorath. He tasks the Hero with relighting the Great Torch, which has gone out since the Greymarch began. They must go to Cylarne to get the Flame of Agnon in order to relight the torch. This will make his people feel safe and keep them from joining Jyggalag as Priests of Order. Walkthrough Note: After arriving at Cylarne, there is a choice: either work with the Golden Saints or the Dark Seducers and even if initially chosen a side, it's possible to change to the other later in the mission. This walkthrough is based on the deception angle - telling the Dark Seducers they are on their side while secretly leading the Golden Saints through a forgotten passage to surprise the Seducers. Remember, though, that there are other ways of accomplishing this mission. Cylarne Cylarne is in far northwest Mania, on The Isle of Flame. Once the Hero arrives speak to Vika, the Dark Seducer guard. Tell her they are working for Sheogorath, and she will give a key for Cylarne. Vika will also detail the level of animosity between the Seducers and the Golden Saints. She says that the only way to kindle the flame is to activate both the Altar of Rapture and Despair. Each side controls one Altar, and both sides are about to go to war to gain control of both Altars. Vika will send them to Ulfri, the Dark Seducer commander. Walk through Cylarne, there will be no enemies until seeing Ulfri. She will find them shortly and explain that the Dark Seducers are preparing to ambush the Golden Saints, who are moments away from attacking. Tell her one would like to speak to the leader of the Saints (though just simply join her in the fight against the Saints). Proceed through Cylarne, past the Altar of Despair, and into the Underdeep. Use caution - the Underdeep is trapped in several places. At the end, they will find an exit door. The Golden Saints are talking on the other side. Mirel is trying to convince Kaneh to scout the area before the attack. She rebuffs him, however. Talk to her and tell her to use the Underpass. She will need assurance it is not a trap, but will eventually follow them. Go back to the Underpass. They may have to go back outside to fetch Kaneh, but she will eventually join. Soon there will be a large battle between the Saints and Seducers. If waiting and watching the Saints will eventually be slaughtered, and the Seducers will attack the Hero. However, if joining the fight from the start, many of the Saints will live through the battle. After killing Vika, speak to Kaneh. She will say that she has been granted a great honor: to sacrifice herself in order to relight the Flame of Agnon. After the conversation, Kaneh will walk onto the Altar of Despair and burst into fire, thus relighting the Flame. Go outside and on the far side of the main courtyard a great fire is burning. Walk into the fire and you will be granted the Flame of Agnon. This will look like they are on fire, but it causes no damage. Go back to New Sheoth, to the temple Sacellum Arden-Sul. Sacellum At the Sacellum, both the Manic priest and Demented priest will try to get them to light their side of the torch. Both will cajole and promise great treasure. They are free to pick either side. Once the choice has been made, speak to either Dervenin, priest of Mania; or Arctus, priest of Dementia. The priest will open the appropriate gate behind the altar of Arden-Sul. Step into the small room and the Great Torch will be re-lit. Don't forget to speak to the appropriate priest again to get your prize. Note: One may pick either side without great consequence. The wise choice would be to determine which reward is wanted and light that sides' flame. The Demented side will grant the Raiment of Intrigue, the Manic will give the Raiment of Arden-Sul. This will end the current quest and begin the next, "Ritual of Accession." Journal de:Die kalte Flamme Agnons fr:La Flamme Froide d'Agnon ru:Холодное Пламя Агнона Category:Shivering Isles: Main Quests